The Triforce Cup
by ShadowXLink86
Summary: Link is a mechanic trying to make ends meet while his business and dreams slowly die. In order to support his family he even resorts to doing odd jobs that required the use of his impeccable driving skills. But, a fateful run-in with Ryosuke Takahashi lands him a spot on Project D's race team and the Triforce Cup, a racing series that sports a grand prize of ten million US dollars!


**Coverart was done by topgae86turbo on deviant-art**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda or Initial D or GRID 2, they are all property of their respected owners.  
**

 _ **ShadowXLink86: Hey, there folks! As I have mentioned in my other story, this is my first crossover. It's got a mix of Initial D, Grid 2, and my Legend of Zelda fanfic characters. The Link and Zelda in this one are the ones taken from Skyward Sword, if you're wondering how they look that is.**_

 _ **All in all, I hope you enjoy. I won't be able to update this regularly because The Forgotten Hero is my main story, but I will do my best.**_

 _ **Without furthur ado, I present to you...The Triforce Cup!**_

* * *

 _ **Prologue -The Qualifiers  
**_

* * *

"How do you feel, Link?" a voice crackled in the driver's ear.

"I can't stop shaking." the driver responded.

"Nervous?" the voice asked.

"Excited." Link answered in a shaky voice. "I can't believe I'm actually about to race here, you know?"

"I can imagine."

"My whole life I've never been outside of Japan, and here I am on the world's most legendary circuit, just like you said." the driver energetically babbled. "It's so...unreal." he said with wonder as he gazed out the windshield at the crowd stands that sat across from the pit area. The stands were brimming with people, patiently waiting in the early afternoon sunlight.

Sunlight, Link thought. At least the forecast was clear today as opposed to how often it would rain during his practice sessions.

The pit's were located at a straight section of track just before a narrow chicane and after a tight chicane. In front and behind him he could see the different car's lined up as the technicians scrambled to make sure the vehicles were ready for the qualification round.

"Just be careful that you don't end up day dreaming while you're out on the course, alright? The Nurburgring has claimed over 200 lives since it was first built, so please be careful." the captain warned.

Link craned his neck to look out the passenger window, past the technician who was currently checking on the car's tire pressure. There were several men all dressed in their green team uniform, most of which were technicians. He watched curiously as they placed their tools neatly back into the drawers of their massive Snap-On chest. In one corner, sitting on a chair was a young woman holding a little girl in her lap. The woman s in her early twenties with blonde hair and blue eyes, the girl in her lap was two, with short brownish hair and the same eyes as her mother.

Opposite of them was a man sitting at a plasting folding table behind the screen of a laptop, typing away furiously. Apart from the mother and child, he was the only one without a uniform. Dressed in a light blue dress shirt and beige trousers, black hair that fell in bangs just short of his sharp grey eyes. A serious expression, one that he never shed, was plastered all over his face. Lacking a reply, he looked up from the screen, to face the driver.

"Don't worry about it, Ryosuke." he smiled, "I'll win for sure!"

The man nodded. "That's what I like to hear. A little confidence won't hurt before you begin." He briefly clicked the mouse a few times before returning to the conversation. "By the way, how's the car? You like it?"

"Oh yeah, I love it!" he said, gleefully slapping the dashboard a few times. "It's one of the fastest things I've driven!"

He wasn't kidding. The gunmetal gray Toyota Supra RZ he was in was a work of art straight out of the factory, but under the ingenious Ryousuke Takahashi's upgrade menu it became a completely different animal.

For starts, the infamous 2JZ inline six twin turbo motor was rebuilt from scratch. The cylinder head, crankshaft, rods and pistons were all swapped with titanium equivalents. The clutch was also upgraded and the flywheel lightened. And after some tuning the motor was cranking out a tire shredding 420 horsepower.

Inside the car the team had done away with any heavy dash materials and replaced them with lighter ones. Only the back seats were removed where as the front were replaced with a pair of bucket seats. The spare tire was also removed and the glass was swapped out for polycarbonate.

A fine-tuned sport suspension was added almost immediately when they got the car, and after throwing on the stickiest set of Michelin tires the Supra showed amazing cornering prowess. The black six spoke cambered out rims only put greater emphasis on the car's angular wide body kit. The bumper, fenders, hood and GT wing were all made of carbon fiber to reduce every ounce of weight they could without bending the rules.

One of the car's started up, exhaust blaring. Then, one by one, the air was quickly filled with idling engines.

"Alright, Link. They've announced the start of the qualifiers is in five minutes. Remember the plan, and if something feels off about the car bring it in immediately." Ryosuke ordered. Then, addressing the rest of the crew, "Are final preparations complete?"

One of the technicians, a man in his late twenties with his black hair parted in the middle responded. "Everything's ready, we made all of the adjustments that the car was lacking from yesterday's practice run."

"Thanks, Matsumoto. I knew I could rely on you guys." He turned back to Link. "It's all on you now." he said, allowing him self to smile from the corner of his mouth. "Just don't go screwing things up."

Link chuckled at the captain's little joke. He wasn't normally a humorous person, but knowing Ryosuke, it was probably to take any stress off of him before he went out to track.

Without another word he pushed in the clutch and turned the key, the heart of the car turned a few times before rumbling to life. It didn't take long for the engine to warm up. He allowed himself one last look at them, who watched him with curiosity. He tapped the throttle twice, the rough, menacing exhaust note, followed by two pops made his blood pump faster. It felt like teasing a dragon.

Just before he could throw the car into gear, the mother from the pits picked up a spare headset. She spoke softly and with a gentle smile, "Do your best, honey."

"I will..." he promised as the Supra rolled out of the pits.

* * *

 _One Week Earlier..._

 _Team: Project D_

* * *

Before any big race event is to take place, there has to be a meeting between the organizer's of the event and the teams that wish to participate. For this meeting the organizers picked a hotel in Frankfurt. The meeting room was large enough to accommodate all of the representatives of the 35 plus teams comfortably.

Every team would be represented by the team captain, leading driver, and the chief technician.

Link stared at the room, with elegant gold and red floral patterns on the carpet and a massive chandelier overhead that produced a soft golden glow on the walls. He was sure that something like this didn't exist in Japan. He felt a soft prodding in his side, turning to face Matsumoto whom directed Link's attention to the head table where three men in expensive grey suits were seated.

One of the men looked to be in his early thirties, with his blonde hair combed to the side. He had youthful blue eyes that excitedly examined all of the faces in the room, never failing to smile. On either side of him was a man who seemed a little older, both had black hair, the one on the left starting to bald slightly. Neither of them shared the same expression as the man in the middle, rather they seemed a bit nervous.

He tapped on the microphone that sat in front of him a few times, waiting patiently for the dull chatter to finally subside before he began.

"Welcome everyone." his voice didn't betray his face, full of energy and warmth. "I'm Patrick Callahan, the founder of World Series Racing, also known as the WSR. I started this league a few years ago with only one driver under my wing. And soon, the two of us along with our capable staff had created a revolution in the world of motorsport. As the name suggests, it's an international racing league which takes multiple disciplines into account.

"I originally started the WSR with that single purpose in mind. I wanted to bring all of the worlds greatest driving talents, along with their racing culture, and mash them up together.

"The result? A racing series that's more popular than NASCAR, Formula 1, and the Super GT put together.

"Now that I have the introductions out of the way lets get down to business."

With that the lights in the room began to dim, and the projector screen behind the men came to life projecting the red box with WSR written in white.

"Recently, I wanted to introduce something new into the WSR, something that brought us back to the roots of racing, where it all began. And as I thought about where spirited driving began, it hit me. The first time any one of us has ever hammered down on the throttle, the first time any one of us spun the wheels. The first time any one of us broke the speed limit. I sort of gave it away with that last one." he chuckled to himself, inviting others to do the same.

"The first time any one of us has had these impulses or experienced what it was like to drive fast was on the streets." Everyone nodded. "And for the next year or so, me and my staff painstakingly traveled all over the world to meet with the most infamous street racers on the planet. And let me tell you, the result was well worth it."

Behind the men at the table the WSR logo disappeared and instead was replaced with a view of the Earth. As it rotated, red dots would show up in different countries and above them was a team logo. After completing two rotations, the Earth was compressed into nothingness and was replaced by a black screen that showed all of the logos. Link counted around 40 of them including theirs, Project D.

"Have a look around folks. All people, of all nationalities with one thing in common. A passion for spirited driving on the streets. We've invited you folks to be part of a very special event. One that the world has yet to see on this sort of scale."

The logo's vanished, and a glass shattering effect grabbed the audience's attention as a new symbol took hold of the screen. Link immediately recognized the golden crest with the body of a bird, wings outstretched and in place of the head were three golden triangles. A loftwing. Link remembered researching the ancient Hylian civilization in school. The loftwing was a mythical creature which was believed to have been bestowed on the people as guardians, a blessing from their goddess Hylia.

The three golden triangles represented three different characteristics: wisdom, courage, and power.

"Interesting." Ryosuke nodded.

Underneath the crest appeared bright white writing that read, 'SEASON 6'.

Everyone in the room had gone deathly silent, waiting for the man to continue.

"There's really nothing more to say, than this. This new event will take place in three stages, and the ones to compete will only be the top sixteen to qualify for Sunday's race. You will earn points based on the position you take in each event, the team with the most points in the end will receive the ten million US dollar grand prize and will be crowned champion."

"To those of you who make the cut," he said, as he got out of his seat, gazing at the audience as he leaned forward on the table. "Welcome to season six of the WSR, officially named 'The Triforce Cup'."

Everyone including Link was spellbound, Ryosuke couldn't stop smiling which Link found a bit creepy.

Patrick now stood straight. "Good luck to all of you, I'm looking forward to race day. I'm sure that I won't be disappointed."

With that he excused himself from the meeting, briskly walking out the hall. There was a light murmur in wake of his presentation, he had truly left an impression on the audience.

One of the other men at the head table, the bald one, took the microphone and cleared his throat.

"If we may have your attention please, the meeting isn't over yet. We will now brief you guys on the rules of the competition if you aren't already aware of them. Please bear with me, and I sincerely request that everyone in the spirit of sportsmanship follows these rules."

Link did his best not to doze off during the meeting, after all this was his big chance, he had to do whatever it took to win fair and square. Despite the long droning voice of the man and his use of large words, Link had a good idea of what the competition would be like.

Concerning the vehicles the rules stated that since this was a competition between street racers the car had to have its interior mostly intact. The vehicle had to have a functioning stereo and climate control system. It would also have to have its carpeting as well as dashboard and other materials intact. If one wished to replace the dashboard's material with lighter ones, that was acceptable so long as their was a dash. If the car is a two door, it only needed its front two seats, if however, it was a four door it would need all of its seats.

Vehicles were not allowed to run on S-Type / Semi-Slick tires. The car had to run on a set of street tires that would allow safe driving on both wet and dry surfaces. Every vehicle needed to comply with US emissions standards, meaning that the car must have a catalytic converter. The car also has to have active registration prior to being entered into the competition.

Due to their being three different competitions, each team needed at least three vehicles, and were only allowed to send in one driver per event. In other words, one car can only be used for one competition, however a driver can compete in all three competitions. The only exception to this rule was the endurance race that would take place in a week from now where changing drivers was a must.

There were no horsepower limits due to the fact that the emissions would be restricting cars that were too powerful to comply.

Failure to adhere to the rules results in instant disqualification.

All in all the criteria was pretty straight forward, the bottom line being that you needed to have a street legal car that you were willing to drive every single day. Link was already looking forward to the next few days.

* * *

 _After the Meeting..._

 _Team: Akagi Redsuns_

* * *

"Oh, geez! I thought that meeting would never end." Keisuke said stifling a yawn. He lazily rubbed his eyes and slapped his cheeks to wake himself up. Brushing aside a few strands of his spiky blonde hair from in front of his blue eyes. "Come on Iain, let's get you to the track."

"Alright!" Iain exclaimed. Straight out of high school Iain was selected by Keisuke, who recognized the boy's incredible driving talent on the mountain passes. Between events Keisuke would mentor the boy and watch as he evolved with every passing run down the touge. The boy's energy was contagious, and his black spiky hair and bright emerald eyes only made him look younger.

 _Young and crazy,_ Keisuke thought. _By the way, I haven't seen bro around here. I'll just have to remember to stop by his pit sometime._ Keisuke Takahashi was two years younger than his brother Ryosuke, the man who made him what he is today. Together Keisuke, Ryosuke and another one of their acquaintances formed an unbeatable team in Japan.

After they completely dominated the touges Keisuke had been offered a career in professional racing, namely the GT300 class in the WSR. But, he had to admit, it was nice being a street racer again. When Patrick Callahan had personally met him, inviting him and Iain into the WSR's newest competetion, Keisuke happily agreed.

He found out that his brother was also entering a team under Project D's name, so in turn he decided to bring back the Redsuns name tag. And thus he found himself here, in the middle of Germany preparing to race on the world famous Nurburgring.

"Umm, Keisuke..." a voice interupted his thoughts.

"Hmm?" he turned to face a man in his late twenties, brown hair tied back in a pony tail. He was Keiuske's personal technician during the Project D expedition, and also during his pro career. "What is it, Tomiguchi?"

"There's a problem with the car."

"What?!"

"Yeah, I've been meaning to tell you - "

"Hold on, let's talk on the way to the track." Keisuke cut him off. The three of them jumped in the rental, and with Keisuke driving they made it in under an hour, where as it would normally take two. Due to the nature of Keisuke's driving and the fact that Tomiguchi didn't want to get anyone killed over something they could discuss when the car was going a bit slower than 260 km/h. Like maybe...zero perhaps?

Keisuke had Iain look over the papers that the officials had handed them during the meeting for the map that would find them their assigned pit. They quickly found their place, a deserted work shop with a tool chest in one corner, a few stools, and Keisuke's Yellow RX-7 FD.

"So, what's wrong with the car?" Keisuke asked not even slightly phased by the run.

"Well," Tomiguchi said between tired gasps, he never enjoyed excersize despite what his toned figure stated. "There's nothing wrong with the car itself, I mean it runs perfectly, the engine sounds fine."

"So, what _is_ the problem?" he asked impatiently. Driver Keisuke and team leader Keisuke were like two different people, Iain learned. Where as driving Keisuke is very patient, always waiting for the correct moment to make his move and lash out at the opponent, team leader Keisuke was the exact opposite.

"Your car doesn't meet with the regs." Tomiguchi answered.

"What do you mean? It's a full spec GT300 FD! I've raced with it every time I've been called to the WSR."

"That's the problem, it's a full spec GT300 car." Tomiguchi tried to explain.

"Come again?" Keisuke asked, his blue eyes becoming dangerous slits.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Iain burst out. "How the hell didn't you know that we were supposed to be racing street cars!?"

"What do you mean?"

"It clearly said so in the brochure! Did you even read it!?"

"Umm... not really?"

"You fell asleep in the meeting, too, didn't you!?" Iain raised an acusing finger.

"Not a chance," Keisuke replied.

"You totally did." Tomiguchi butt in.

"Tomiguchi! How could you?" Keisuke said hurt that he had been sold out by his friend.

"Ugh!" Iain palmed his face. "I should have known something was up. Now we only have two cars to compete, and if we use your street FD we won't have anything for the third stage of the competition."

"Okay! Okay! I get it! Now quit crying!"

It was Iain's turn to glare dangerously at the captain. _That MORON!_ He so desired to scream.

"Look, for now I want you and Tomiguchi to go to the truck and unload my street FD. The officials won't stop you from practicing in that. Just focus on learning as much of the course as you can, the rest of the team'll be here in half an hour. In the meantime I'll try to secure us another car for the race."

Iain looked at his leader skeptically.

Taking note of this, Keisuke decided to take out some of his now built up stress. "What are you two waiting for!? GO! NOW!" He barked, and without another moments hesitation the two of them fled the pits to recover the other vehicle.

Keisuke pulled out his cellphone and searched through his contacts stopping somewhere in the G's.

"It sure has been a while, hasn't it?" he muttered to himself.

* * *

 _Day of the Qualifiers_

 _10 minutes till start..._

 _Team: Impact Blue_

* * *

"So, may I ask why the car is pink?" said the red haired driver of the 2013 Shelby GT500. The rest of the members merely shrugged their shoulders, clearly an effort to dodge the question.

The girl sighed. "Whatever, not like it matters anyway. It'll probably be a good distraction for people who hate it then." Her racing suit, unlike the car was blue, mathcing the tone of her deep sapphire eyes.

"Hey, Kyoko?" said the girl.

"What's up?" A beautiful brunette with shoulder length hair got out of her seat behind a foldable table and approached her. Kyoko Iwase, leader of Impact Blue.

"What do you think the chances are of us snagging a spot?" she asked while putting on her helmet.

"Oh, sweetie." Kyoko cooed, securing the straps underneath the girls chin. "Don't fret too much over it. I've seen you practice Mal, and trust me when I say that you've got what it takes." She gave the girl an affectionate hug before ushering her over to the waiting car.

As she placed herself in the seat a man slightly younger than her, sporting the same hair color in flashy spikes and eyes leaned over the car, muscles bulging from his tight fitting t-shirt.

"Oh, great." the girl said, "What do you want now?"

"Me and Katelon wanted to see you before the race."

"This isn't the actual race you know."

"We know!" A third, slightly smaller girl poked out from behind the man. "Hey, sis!" she waved with a wild grin.

"Hey, Kate." Malon reciprocated, melting in her seat. This was too embarrassing.

"I just wanted to wish you luck on the race!"

"This isn't the actual race." Malon repeated.

"Good luck!" her sister yipped, her smile was contagious. Malon's cheeks began to burn when she realized that she was smiling, too.

"Alon, get her out of here!" she attempted to hiss with menace, but after her sister's fluff, she was finding it pretty hard to muster up anythign remotely threatning.

"We'll be watching from the stands, okay?" he tapped the hood of the Mustang affectionately before leaving. He liked muscle cars, and Malon knew he was slightly envious of her racing in one, even though it was pink.

"Okay, then! We're ready to go!" Another brunette enthused as she finished adjusting Malon's racing harness. "Ready, hun?" she asked Malon.

This woman had hair that went past her shoulders, and warm brown eyes.

"I'm ready. Thanks Mako." Malon said now buzzing with all the warmth.

"Hey, if you get in maybe after we can go to a hot spring or something." a blonde piped up from behind Mako. "Who knows, maybe we'll meet some cute guys, too. Oh, by the way, Mal." the girl began to twiddle her thumbs, "Could you by chance...umm...you know..."

"Spit it out, Sayuki." Malon ordered. She had a feeling she knew where this was headed.

"Could you please introduce me to your brother?" Sayuki suddenly blurted out.

Malon broke into a fit of coughing, despite seeing it as a possibility, she still found it surprising. Mako simply shook her head disapprovingly.

"Scat! The two of you!" Kyoko ordered. "We can't let her psyche go down any further with your idle talk."

"What are you talking about, it's totally life and death!" Sayuki cried out.

Kyoko shot her a death glare, sending the blonde off in a whimper. Turning to Malon she winked, "Go kill 'em!"

Malon nodded, she turned the key and brought the Mustang to life. It growled menacingly, as if it were angry at being woken from its peaceful slumber. She revved the motor a few times, and listened to the roaring V8 and the whine of the supercharger.

 _Music to my ears._ She thought as she threw it in 1st and rumbled onto the track.

 _ **ShadowXLink86: Phew! That was a long prologue wasn't it? There were a lot of character introductions in there and there will be many more to follow. I'm sorry if any of it was confusing, but I tried to make it as best I could without dragging it on too long. To be honest I planned it to be longer, but I suddenly panned the attention over to Malon's team to properly introduce them. Hope you don't mind.**_

 _ **Thanks again and please be sure to Read &Review!**_


End file.
